


Five times Richard tried asking James to marry him and one time Percival succeeded in asking Lancelot

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Humor, James Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m frustrated because I’ve been trying to ask you to marry me for a fucking month already but something always fucking get in the way!” He shoots at the man trying to creep on them without really looking. James deserves all his attention right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Richard tried asking James to marry him and one time Percival succeeded in asking Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> So I got that prompt from a lovely Nonny over on tumblr "Ohh can you write some Percilot ,where Percy is trying to ask James to marry him but they keep getting interrupted so in the end he just asks him in the middle of a mission.<3"
> 
> This is set post-movie because I decided I wasn’t accepting Lancelot’s death this week-end when I was writing it. Instead Tristan was the one to die at Gazelle’s “legs”.
> 
> I call Percival “Richard” through most of the story, because this is my headcanon for his name and I felt it was more appropriate using that instead of his codename considering the nature of the fic. Also some Hartwin managed to work itself into the fic because I'm a lost cause

Richard looks up from his plate to take in the sight of James clearly enjoying his own meal, the man digging into it with child-like enthusiast. His heart clenches for a beat when he thinks about how he came very close to never share a meal with his lover, how he very nearly lost James forever.

To be honest, Richard sometimes cannot believe how lucky he is that James did not die from his encounter with the redoubtable Gazelle. Tristan has not shared that luck.

It’s hard to think he nearly lost the love of his life and he never got to show to him how much he truly means to him. They might have been lovers for close to fifteen years, shared a house for twelve of those years and adopted and raised a little girl to womanhood together, Richard still feels as if something is missing.

He intends to change the situation as soon as possible, right now even, his hand brushing against the little box in his inside pocket.

James has finally felt his eyes on him and looks back at him, eyebrow raised in interrogation. He’s about to get up his chair so he can kneel in front of the other man, when there’s a gasp two tables down and when he turns to look, he sees he’s not the only one who thought tonight would be perfect to ask the hand of his better half in marriage.

He wants to be angry, because he simply cannot bring himself to go through with it now that someone has stole his thunder, but the couple seems so happy and delighted that he signal the waiter and order a bottle of champagne for them instead.

*

They’re enjoying one rare night in two weeks later when Richard finally works up the nerve to try and propose again.

Not that he really had the occasion before tonight, what with James being sent out to deal with a particularly troublesome arms dealer operating from Niger and Richard having his own mission in New Zealand.

He had been a bit worried that something would go wrong and he would have missed his chance forever, but the worst that had happened had been when he had miscalculate the force of the explosion he had been the cause of and had tripped in his flight. Something only he and his usual handler needed to know of.

“Are you still watching? You know I don’t mind looking for something else if you find it boring.” It’s not so much that he finds whatever movie James’ picked up boring, but rather that he’s more interested in watching James himself.

His partner is looking at him with a small frown, one he hopes will turn to a smile when he makes his demand.

He opens his mouth, but before any words can get out, their front door opens suddenly and Roxy is calling out a greeting.

“Dads! I’m back in England and since I just kicked arses on my first mission, I thought we could celebrate!”

James is already up and down the corridor to welcome their daughter home, both of them chatting excitedly, before Richard can even close his mouth. It will have to wait for another day.

*

Another day is the very next day.

They’ve went shopping and they’ve stopped at a small café, electing to sit on the terrace to enjoy a rare sunny day.

Everything seems just _perfect_ , even the man tripping besides their table he helped get back on his feet so polite he’s already dismissing the incident.

That is until he reaches inside his pocket to get out the small box and realises that he’s been pickpocketed by the prick and he sees red.

He makes his excuses to James before he starts running in the direction the man left and rather hope he’ll put up some kind of fight when Richard will get to him so that he can pass some of his frustration on him.

*

It’s a week later and they’re both still on downtime and they take advantage of their free time to take a walk in the park. It’s a habit they got into when Shotgun and Serenity were still alive, treating the two dogs to a fun day in the park, a habit Richard doesn’t think they’ll ever get out of.

They’ve sat down on an empty bench, using the cool Spring wind as an excuse to press their sides closer together than what is truly appropriate.

James has his head resting against his shoulder and Richard cannot resist leaving light kisses on every inch of skin his lips can reach. The other man half-heartedly protest, but makes no move to get away.

“James…” He starts when he finally stops with his endless kisses. James hums lightly to indicate he has his attention, but Richard thinks he really ought to have his eyes on him for the question he’s about to ask. “James, look at me please?”

There’s an unhappy groan before James leans back, but before his eyes focus on something beyond Richard’s shoulder and he suddenly looks as if he’s seen a ghost.

“Is that… Is that Harry?”

Richard quickly turns to take a look and there’s no mistaking the gentleman with the scar for anyone else but Harry fucking Hart, the man decidedly harder to kill than a damn cockroach.

*

Later the same day, they’re back at home after escorting an amnesiac Harry to HQ and leaving him in Merlin’s good hands. The handler had seem torn between laughing, crying or hitting something, so they had wisely elected to leave before he could choose what his reaction would be.

The fact Eggsy, their newly elected Galahad, was due back from his mission the very same day had also played a huge part in their decision. They liked Eggsy a lot of course, but they did not think for a second the young man would like having witness to the break down he would be sure to go through at the revelation his former mentor and almost lover was still alive, albeit with far less memories than before.

He really hopes for Eggsy’s sake that the amnesia is only temporary or if it isn’t that Harry will still be the same at his core and fall in love with him again.

He looks at James, who’s been uncharacteristically silent since they’ve come back from HQ, once more basking in the knowledge of how unbelievably _lucky_ he is to have this man at his sides, _alive_ , and with all his memories of their love _intact_.

He takes his hand between his, ready to get on his knees right there in their kitchen, when the familiar ping of their glasses being remotely activated resonated in his ears.

“Percival, Lancelot, I’m really sorry to call you back when you’ve just left, but it’s an emergency. The Queen’s been kidnapped.”

It’s a close call, but Richard manages not to voice his uncharitable thought that the Queen could have chosen another bloody time.

*

They’re the ones taking care to disarm whatever terrorists still in the warehouse and Richard must admit he might be have a heavier hand than usual, a fact James notices right away.

“Percy, are you okay?”

He groans in irritation at the nickname he abhors. He usually doesn’t mind when it’s James calling him that, but today hasn’t been his day for about a month already.

“It’s just… You seem very frustrated lately, did anything happen?”

“It’s nothing,” he says petulantly, the unnecessary punch to his opponent’s face belying his statement.

“Oh… Okay…” At James’ tone, Richard curses internally at himself for answering without thinking it through. He just _knows_ that James is currently thinking some rubbish about how he’s probably the problem. The man might be one of the most confident bastard walking the surface of the earth, but for some reason, when it comes to their relationship, James is the most insecure of them all.

“Seriously Lancelot, it’s nothing nothing you need to worry about. It’s just not the best setting right now, okay?” It’s only when he gets a look at James’ crestfallen and resigned expression that he realises how what he said can be understood in his frame of mind. “Lance-” He tries stopping his lover, so that he can explain himself properly, but James just turn away from him, missing the terrorist coming at him with his gun raised.

Richard’s not sure what happened next, only that when he next come to himself, he’s cornered James against a wall, there’s a dead man at their feet and the last time he’s been that frightened is when he’s been told James had confronted the same woman who had killed Tristan.

“I’m frustrated because I’ve been trying to ask you to marry me for a fucking month already but something always fucking get in the way!” He shoots at the man trying to creep on them without really looking. James deserves all his attention right now.

“Oh…” His mouth opens and closes a few times, a blush slowly spreading on his cheeks. “Well you could have said earlier.”

Richard really wants to hit him at this moment, but contents himself with kissing him silly instead.


End file.
